werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Unknown
The Unknown is the ninth episode of the third season of and the twenty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary When The Hollow targets the most vulnerable Chamberlain, Jake is forced to rely on Graysin, who believes he can use The Hollow's own dark magic to defeat their enemy for good. Meanwhile, as Jeffery worries that Graysin's plan might backfire, the King of Los Angeles decides on a deadly backup plan of his own. Elsewhere, after falling victim to The Hollow's manipulations, Charlotte struggles to figure out Elizabeth's future in Los Angeles, while Christopher must confront his darkest fear. Plot Cast Main Cast *Chris Wood as Jake Chamberlain/Christopher Chamberlain *Phoebe Tonkin as Charlotte Chamberlain *James Franco as Insidious *Matt Ryan as Alexander Deveraux *Mateus Ward as Cole Chamberlain Recurring Cast * Austyn Johnson as Elizabeth Chamberlain * Odette Annable as Brooklyn Evermest * Jensen Ackles as Adam Chamberlain * Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Chamberlain Multimedia Soundtrack Quotes |-|Promo= :Harrison: "I don't think she's gone." :Follower: "Right now she is locking herself within the greatest witch this world may ever know" :Elizabeth: "Once this is complete I'll be in her body permanently" :Charlotte: "I want my daughter back." |-|Trailer= :Charlotte: "I've been thinking all morning about what happened last night." :Harrison: "I don't think she's gone." :Follower: "Right now she is locking herself within the greatest witch this world may ever know" :Elizabeth: "Once this is complete I'll be in her body permanently" :Charlotte: "I want my daughter back." :Christopher: "I am on your side" :Charlotte: "I should have never brought her back here." |-|Sneak Peek #2= :Jake: "We should be celebrating your return, brother." :Christopher: "Perhaps later." :Jake: "Charlotte's still not talking to you then? Give her time, she'll come around." :Christopher: "Will she?" :Nick: "Can we please put a moratorium on all the sulking? It's a lovely day, the Hollow's dead and my brother's back. Much to the joy of custom suit tailors everywhere. Not to mention me. I have to admit I've missed the Quarter. I'm going to make you take me out to hear some jazz." :Jake: "Might I suggest you enjoy the charms of the city while you still can. Marcel would want us gone post haste as per our agreement." :Nick: "Well perhaps he's changed his mind and grant us a reprieve." :Christopher: "He will grant us no such thing. We're going to meet with him to discuss the terms of our departure." :Nick: "I suspect he simply needs to be asked nicely. You boys should really leave these matters to me." |-|Sneak Peek= :Charlotte: "Hey sweetie. Drawing something?" :Elizabeth: "Yes." :Charlotte: "What's that supposed to be? A snowstorm? So, now that all this trouble's behind us, I thought we could have a chat about what happens next. I know you want to have a normal life with friends and school, art, sports and...hey, you okay?" :Elizabeth: "I'm fine." :Charlotte: "Elizabeth, if you're worried about the Hollow, don't be. Everything's okay now, I promise." :Elizabeth: "Can we go back to my drawing?" :Charlotte: "Sure. Yeah." |-|Inside clip= :Charlotte: "We've all done terrible things, Alex, except for Elizabeth. She's innocent. Pure. And I want to make sure she stays that way." :Charlotte: "Chamberlain blood was supposed to kill her." :Christopher: "Unless she tapped into my bloodline deliberately. Found a way to overcome the power." :Charlotte: "She knows I wouldn't hurt my own daughter." :Christopher: "What do we do?" See Also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season Three Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide